


Broken Blue

by mrc2



Series: Broken Paladins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt Lance, Injured Lance, M/M, Not like those movie death scenes, Sad Ending, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, poor lance, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrc2/pseuds/mrc2
Summary: He'd promised him. Keith had promised Lance. He had told him that he'd see Earth again, see the sea, the grass, his family. That he'd smell that all so familiar ocean breeze, hear the chatter of other humans, the laughter of his brothers and sisters.But that was something he couldn't  keep. Thrown into a pit full of broken promises. Because how could you keep a promise if the person is dead?





	

A shout. A bang. A thud.

Everything was a blur. Only moments ago was Keith staring into the barrel of a galra's gun, his bayard on the other side of the room. The glowing pink giving an indication that the trigger would be pulled in only a few short moments. His feet were glued to the floor, his body completely tense as he stared at the soldier with complete fury. Why couldn't he move? He couldn't make his feet move! His limbs were completely frozen.

He hadn't been aware of the other Paladins bursting through the doors until he heard a shout from someone he recognised as Shiro then fast footsteps coming towards him but he didn't take his eyes away from the galra, only watching as it pulled the trigger. Just as the harsh ball of purple left the gun, something shoved him to the side. He fell onto the floor with a thud, skidding only a few feet before he snapped his head round to see what had happened. His eyes widened in complete terror.

Lance stood where Keith had been only seconds prior. His eyes were wide, his arms held out in front of him where he'd shoved Keith. There was blood oozing out of a hole in his chest. So much blood already. He'd been hit. The purple bastard had shot Lance! His balance wavered for a second before he fell. Keith could barely register Shiro taking the galra down as he instinctively reached out to catch the blue paladin before he hit the floor, immediately gently laying him down. Lance's eyes were shut, head rolling to the side slightly and his body completely limp. The red paladin's hands hovered over him, eyes wide in panic.

"Lance?"

His gaze dropped to the wound. Left side of his chest, a clean shot right to the... Heart. Wait.

"Oh god. Please no."

He placed two fingers to Lance's neck in search of his pulse point. There was no pulse. His heart wasn't beating.

"Lance!"

Keith frantically pulled at Lance's paladin armour, taking off the chest piece. The shot had managed to get right through it. His chest wasn't moving. He wasn't fucking breathing! His heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving. He was gone. Lance was fucking dead.

He was dead. That couldn't be true. That wasn't allowed to be true.

He hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. It was nothing like the movies Lance had forced Keith to watch after Hunk had found them at an alien market. There was no, 'Thank you, for everything'. There was no heart felt goodbyes. There was nothing. There was just silence. The end of a life that deserved nothing more than to keep on going. Lance should be alive. He shouldn't be dead. He shouldn't be...

"Shiro! Do something!" He shouted, his eyes filling with tears, "He's not... He's not breathing! There's not heartbeat. There's nothing! Fuck... I can't... It should've been me. He saved me. It should've been me!"

The other paladins had gathered around the two. Hunk was sobbing, his hands covering his mouth as he stared down at his best friend. Someone he had trusted more than anyone ever since they were younger and in the garrison. And he was gone. Pidge was shedding silent tears, having to turn away from the sight of someone she'd come to love as a brother, lying in a slowly growing pool of his own blood. Shiro was staring down at the body with a look a pure horror on his face. His fists were clenched tightly as his sides.

There were questions over the comms but none of them replied, all in complete shock of losing a paladin. Keith had both of his hands holding Lance's cheeks. He couldn't bring himself to cry. This was worth more than just tears. Lance hadn't deserved this. He deserved so much more. So much more.

He'd promised him. Keith had promised Lance. He had told him that he'd see Earth again, see the sea, the grass, his family. That he'd smell that all so familiar ocean breeze, hear the chatter of other humans, the laughter of his brothers and sisters. But that was something he couldn't keep. Thrown into a pit full of broken promises. Because how could you keep a promise to a person if that person is dead?

"I'm so sorry... Lance..." He whimpered as he placed his forehead against the boy's, "It should've been me... It should've been me..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading (:


End file.
